


Brotherly Love

by Lucien_Silver



Category: Avengers, Marvel Comics - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I don't know, I wrote this at midnight when I was horny, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Thor pleases Loki very well, Voyeur Thor, brothers snogging, i'll stop now, incest kinda, is there anything else I need to tag, this is basically pure porn okay just take this and love the porn, you know you love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_Silver/pseuds/Lucien_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor overhears Loki enjoying himself in his room, and enjoys it greatly, enough to join in. Basically purely porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was late in the evening when Thor first heard it, while he was on his way back from a late night bathroom break. A muffled moan coming from his brother, Loki's room. He paused in his footsteps, and then he heard it again, but only slightly louder this time. His face burned hot with embarrassment when he realized exactly what he was hearing. He looked down at the floor and hurried along back to his chambers, trying to erase the memory of his brother's moans out of his head, and trying to desperately to not think about what might be going on inside Loki's chambers.

_ Meanwhile in Loki's Chambers _

Long, pale fingers lazily traced along sensitive, erect nipples. A small gasp escapes Loki's lips at the sensations that such an action causes. He slowly runs his fingers lower, down across the flat plains of his stomach, down to his fully erect manhood. He couldn't hold back the whimper that made its way out of his throat. He used his other hand to run his fingers around the edge of his entrance. The combined actions produced such delicious sensations that he couldn't help but to moan.

After a few minutes of those actions, he decided to take things up another notch and gently poked the tip of his finger inside of his entrance. It was pure painful bliss, and he moaned a little louder this time and pressed the finger deeper inside himself. The hand that was tending to his manhood finally gripped himself and he slowly and lazily stroked his hard shaft. His hips bucked up once, and hard. He bit back a shout as he added another finger inside of himself. He started moving the fingers inside himself, gasping and moaning as he does.

_ In Thor's Room, Right Next Door _

Thor had his hands pressed tightly against his ears, trying to block out his brother's lustful sounds coming from the room next to his own. He was still blushing furiously, and unwelcome heat was pooling in his loins. He choked back a groan as his brother's moans seemed to reach a new pitch. The sounds went straight to his cock, hardening it instantly. He was trying to fight back the urge to go next door to Loki's chambers and ravage his brother.

Suddenly he realized that Loki's moans had turned into words - a name to be exact - but who's?

Thor took his hands off his head and tried to make out just who's name Loki was calling.

"Th-Thor...Ohhh." Loki's muffled voice called. Thor's eyes widened. Loki was calling HIS name. The thunderer blushed deeper, his cock painfully hard.

After listening to his brother for a while, Thor couldn't take it anymore and decided to risk visiting Loki, to see if he could give his brother what he obviously lusts for. Thor got out of his bed and made his way to Loki's room. He hesitated for a moment outside Loki's door before he quietly stepped in.

The sight he saw as he stepped in could have made him cum right there on the spot. Loki was all flushed with lust, eyes clamped shut, one hand desperately pumping his member while his other hand was busy between his legs, thrusting his fingers his fingers in and out of himself, still gasping and moaning.

"... Loki?" Thor practically whispered out. Loki startled, immediately stopping his actions and scooting back, where his back was pressed against the headboard of his double bed.

The trickster's eyes were wide with fear and embarrassment, but lust was also clearly in them. "Th-Thor... uh..." he trailed off because he had nothing to say, not so silver-tongued at the moment with his mind clouded with lust. Thor went over to Loki, taking off his night clothes as he walked. Loki watched confused and very much aroused, he gulped and noticed the bulge at Thor's crotch, the large hardness concealed by sleeping pants - pants that were soon on the floor - and soon Thor stood naked in front of Loki.

Thor climbed onto the bed next to Loki. "Thor..." Loki started to protest, but Thor cut him off.

"Shh, Loki, I know what you desire most." Thor said as he leaned in, and he captured Loki's lips as he finished his statement.

"Why, brother?" Loki asked between their heated kiss.

"Must I have a reason to make my little brother happy? I just wish to finally give you what you've been craving" He moved his loving attention to Loki's long neck, making the trickster god sigh. "I've heard you a few times, Loki. Let me do this for you.." Loki nodded and ceased his protests.

Thor sucked and kissed up and down Loki's neck for a little while longer before he had an idea and pulled away. When Thor pulled away, Loki looked ove at him, concern in his eyes. "Is something wrong?" the trickster asked.

Thor smirked, "I've got an idea."

"Oh no..." Loki teased with a roll of his eye.

"You'll like this one, I promise" Thor said. "What did you imagine me doing?"

Loki flushed, he was feeling suddenly shy.

"Loki, it's alright. Just tell me, trust me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My device forced me to split this into two chapters. So, please enjoy the continuation of this ^-^

Loki nodded "A-alright... well... first I imagined that you were sucking on my nipples... running the tip of your tongue around the tip... an- oohh!" Loki cut off with a moan as Thor did exactly what Loki had described. He latched his mouth on one of Loki's erect nipples, running his tongue around the tip, getting the most delightful noises from Loki's throat.

Thor stopped when Loki was a moaning and gasping mess "What else did you imagine me doing?"

"O-oh... d-doing the same to th-the... tip of my... cock" And they repeated the process, Thor copying what his brother described to him. Thor took his brother's weeping tip into his mouth and sucked, using his tongue to lap up the fluid. Loki involuntarily bucked his hips up, causing his shaft to push deeper into Thor's mouth.

Thor almost gagged out of surprise, but he remained his composure and continued to suck and lick the member that was in his mouth. He ran his tongue around the fine flesh, running the tip of his tongue where the head met the shaft, causing Loki to nearly shriek in pleasure.

They continued on like that for a while before Loki suddenly and then Thor's mouth was filled with his brother's hot cum. He swallowed down most of it, but some dribbled down his chin and clung to his beard.

Loki was a panting, disoriented mess. He was unaware of Thor standing up, unaware of him moving between his legs. He did become aware of his legs being wrapped around his brother's waist, his ankles locking together at his lower back. Then he winced as his brother gently pushed into him. Thor stopped for a moment once he was fully sheathed in his brother's heat. He leaned over, kissed Loki's forehead and he started to slowly thrust in and out, rocking Loki's body.

Once the pain faded Loki tried to match Thor's pace, even though the Thunderer was picking up speed as they continued on their coupling. Loki eventually managed to move his hips in time to Thor's rough thrusts.

"Oh... uh.. ah.. mmm... yes! Thor!" Loki was getting more and more vocal as things progressed.

Thor came first, then Loki followed when he felt the heat of his brother's seed spread inside of him. Thor pulled out when he came to his senses, and settled himself down next to Loki.

Loki looked over at Thor admiringly, a look Thor hadn't seen in a long time. He smiled back over at Loki, and they both moved in and kissed. Not a heated, lustful kiss, but a loving and sweet kiss - a kiss of lovers.

When they finished kissing Loki laid his head down on Thor's chest, smiled up at him, then closed his eyes and fell asleep. Thor laid awake, gently stroking Loki's silken, raven colored hair.


End file.
